


Let me show you

by KaptenKokos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fantsy AU, Glowy stuff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaptenKokos/pseuds/KaptenKokos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once they found their way back to Marcos realm, the painting method that had thrown Marco into Jeans world to begin with had however been a lot more tricky to master in reverse, had Jean be taken aback over how different it all was. Marco, happy with regaining his powers that had vanished in the other world and somewhat eager to also impress the scrawnier boy, soon showed of a "pretty simple trick" which indeed did make the younger gape in awe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me show you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emelianss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emelianss/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do the HP request but sadly my hand betrayed me so i stuck with the second request ;v;
> 
> Did my own little take on it and decided to draw the scenario when they've manage to return to Marcos world.  
> I hope you like it and that it's not too much of a bummer haha
> 
> Merry Christmas and happy holidays!  
> <3


End file.
